Cold Heart
by RaiiderBaybe93
Summary: Maka promised never to love again... But when the new ranch hand vows to show her love isn't as painful as she thinks... Can he succeed? Or will her heart be as cold as it is? (I'm not good with summaries) *Temporary Hiatus*
1. Intro

_** Disclaimer: I Don't Own SE! :(**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Maka's POV:

Thunder boomed in the sky, lighting it up despite the gray clouds blanketing the town. A young woman made her way through the dense foliage adorning the ranch a few feet away. Drenched to the bone, ashe blonde hair matted and clinging to her skull. Her clothes felt heavy but yet she kept going. The fear of her Father catching her was too great, who knew what he would do to her... to _HIM. _She had been fobidden to see him and yet it didn't stop her from climbing out of her room late at night to be with him. Her Father was against it because of the difference in their status, something she did not care for, all she knew was that she loved him and nothing would keep her from him. So when he asked her to run away with him she didn't hesitate to go and now here she was running to meet him to leave and never come back.

She ran until she came up to the brick wall surrounding the property. The iron gates were locked, something done every night to keep out intruders. She ignored the gates and instead climbed the tree to the right of them scrambling over the wall to land on the balls of her feet on the gravel road. She walked further down reaching the trees linig the road a few feet away, her heart sped up as she noticed the familir black Ford he drove her elation sped up her feet until she was running once again. The driver's side opened and out stepped out the reason she was running away, leaving everything behind just to be with him. Warm arms enveloped her, laughing she kissed him over and over again. She could now be with him, no more hiding from her Father or his righ-hand man Asura. "Are you ready?" he asked blue eye twinkling with joy, "Yes! I've been waiting for this forever!" she responded running her fingers through his silky blonde locks. "Let's go." he said and went around to the passenger side to open her door. She climbed in and watched his blurred figure run to the driver's side.

His POV:

Climbing in he started the truck and drove down the road, he turned the heat on hoping to give her some warmth. "Thank you" she said gratefully, she had left everything behind she didn't bring extra clothes so who knew how long she would be in these clothes. "Where are we going?" she asked curiously making him smile "Anywhere you want, I really don't care as long as I'm with you." he responded taking his eyes off the road to look at her. Blue and green clashed and held neither wanting to look away "Your gonna get us killed" she stated and looked away. He smiled and looked back at the road thoughts taking over his mind as he thought of all the places they could go. "Stop!" she screamed snapping him out of his reverie. He slammed his foot on the brakes causing them to lurch forward. He looked up to see what had blocked their path and froze making out the shape of the red Dodge Ram in front of them. Shit!

A shadow came to his side and the door was yanked open, a silver pistol pointed at him "Get out!" a cold voice commanded. He removed his seat belt and scrambled out of the truck. A sharp pain erupted from his side as a punch was delivered to his ribs, the distinct sound of Maka's panicked voice came through but he couldn't register it correctly, another punch was delivered knocking him to the ground the coppery taste of blood came from his mouth and he spit. It didn't help that he couldn't see the rain clouded his vision. He tried getting up but the tip of a boot connected with his abdomen and curled up more blood sprouted from his lips. More kicks and punches came until he couldn't tell if it was just one person or more. Everything hurt and he couldn't defend himself. He felt so helpless, angry and sad knowing Maka was watching, that she could see what he couldn't. He could hear her begging for them to stop, to leave him alone. But no matter how much she begged they wouldn't, the sound of a pistol going off sounded in the air. He felt a burning in his chest clouding the pain in his aching body, this burning over powered anything he felt. He heard Maka scream again and again, and the sound repeated once more but this time he felt nothing, everything stopped hurting and the darkness engulfed him.

Maka's POV:

"Nooo!" she screamed as she saw his body go limp, she twisted and pulled trying to get away from her Father's grip. She stomped on his foot and he loosened his hold using this opportunity she wrenched herself away from him and ran towards the blonde lying on the floor. "Please! Please don't go!" she pleaded sobs racking her body "Please don't leave me!" she felt for a pulse but couldn't find one, it was too late. He was gone, she cried burying her face in his chest covered in his blood. She didn't know what to do, what to say. She felt like screaming, shouting, dying. "HIRO!" she yelled to the four winds "No! No! No! No! You can't be gone! Baby please come back! Don't leave me!" she screamed small fists beating his stomach"Hiro! You promised! Don't LEAVE ME!" She knew it was useless but some part of her didn't want this to be true he couldn't leave her he promised he would never leave her. He promised! "Come on!" her Father grabbed her by the elbow and hefted her up. Leading her away "No! Let me go! I hate you!" she yelled trying to get away and go back to Hiro. A _SMACK! _sounded along with a stinging sensation on her cheek, holding it she glared balefully at her Father. "Stop acting like a spoiled brat! I told you to leave him alone! To stop seeing him that he was no good for you! But you didn't listen! I hope this was a lesson you won't repeat again, I am your Father and what I say goes!" he looked into the emerald eyes burning into his. He picked her up by her waist and carried her to the red truck flinging her inside and shutting the door. With a last command to the man next to the body he made his way back to the ranch.

Maka stared out the window, tears no longer falling. The hate in her heart over shadowed her sorrow. She hated her Father, she hated Asura, she hated herself. If falling in love meant hurting, she didn't want it. She would never love again, that was a promise she made to herself. _Hiro, I leave my heart with you... I will never love again. No one will replace you. _She looked to the sky, it was no longer raining she hadn't noticed when it stopped. But it didn't matter, nothing mattered she was all alone anyway.

_**A/N: So this is a new story I came up with I hoped it was good... I felt like it could have been better but I like how it turned out. Anyway I hoped you like the first chapter. I will be trying to update frequently so keep on the look out :) **_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: **** I Don't Own Soul Eater! **

_**5 Years Later:**_

A lot had changed in five years, things had happened too quick leaving Maka reeling. Her Father, due to his heavy drinking, had crashed his truck going 50 on a curve, the impact had sent him flying out of his windshield, he never woke up. The irony of the situation? It had been the same day where 4 years ago, Maka had lost Hiro, it was some comfort to know Karma was on Maka's side for once. She didn't feel the least bit remorseful or sad for that matter. It was one less despicable person she had to deal with. Now if only Asura could follow in her Father's footsteps Maka would be _very_ happy. She had inherited everything he owned, and though she wanted nothing to do with it, the ranch held too many memories to let go so she ran the ranch as best she could. She was now in the process of building a school for the worker's children. Maka had changed as well, no longer the optimistic young lady of before. She was closed off and reserved, books no longer held the same effect as before. She saw them as lies, the romance she read was not real, they were nothing but words describing something she could never have.

The workers liked her though she never spoke much, except to give orders. But she was never loud or harsh, compared to their leader she was an angel. Earning her the nickname Ice Angel. Her cold demeanor was reserved for men mostly, considering most of her workers were of the male variation it was ironic. Maka sucked it up for the well being of the ranch, but it didn't change the fact that in her mind they were all lying, cheating assholes. She'd had to deal with a few of the men trying to get frisky with the female workers and that didn't help their case. But only one man had the right to claim any type of camraderie with the Ice Angel, since she considered him more monkey than man. And that was Black Star one of the ranch workers. Blue hair sticking up in the shape of a star, blue-green eyes full of energy and mischief with a voice like a bull horn. They had been raised together, growing up throughout the years. Maka considered him an older brother since he was a year older than her, something he loved to rub in her face, earning him a Maka-chop when it grated on her nerves.

The next to hold any esteem from the young woman was Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, the gentle cook. She was a beautiful young woman, raven haired, with twinkling indigo eyes, busty, with curves like the roads that hugged the mountains surrounding the valley they lived in, always tolerant of everyone and everything. Anyone else was regarded with caution, never able to glimpse any sign of emotion behind the emerald colored irises. Maka now watched as the ranch bustled about with workers, each attending different types of odd jobs. She was proud of what she had accomplished, crops were good, cattle was doing very well, and her prized horses in top shape. Every sale came with good news and the ranch prospered. She sighed looking downcast, nothing could cheer her up, she still missed him from time to time. The nightmares came once in a while, instead of every night like the past 2 years, sleep was an issue for her since closing her eyes resulted in seeing his face smiling at her. She shook her head _Stop!_ she chided herself _There's no point in remembering the past!_ she closed her eyes and took a deep breath "Boo!" someone shouted behind her "Ahh!" she screamed and whirled, fist clenched. The sound of knuckle meeting flesh was heard and a loud "HOLY FUCK!" followed it.

Maka looked to see who it was, after a few minutes of silence she let out a laugh. The first time she laughed in a long time, but she couldn't help it Black Star's expression was priceless. "You little brat! That freaking hurt!" he whined holding his jaw, Maka's laughter died down "That should teach you not to come scare people like that." her attention was captured when she heard the rumbling bass of a chuckle behind the injured man. "Whatever short stack! Pain is nothing to a big man like me!" he shouted confidently rubbing his jaw one last time. Maka rolled her eyes "Of course... What was I thinking? Your a masochist I forgot. I'll pass along the information to Tsubaki." she said in a off hand tone. Black Star mumbled under his breath and turned to the man behind him "Sorry, I forgot you were here, your presence is so minuscle next to mine!" he boasted Maka smacked him in the back of the head "Damn it woman! Do not hit your God!" he rubbed the sore spot and glared at the tiny woman in front of him "Whatever, who is this?" she asked looking from Black Star and the unsual man next to him. She had been watching him in between her bickering with Star. He was tall at least 6'1 or so, slightly tanned, muscle could be seen through the thin long sleeved checkered shirt he wore, with white hair which was very unsual since he looked to be around Black Star's age, and strawberry colored eyes. He was interesting to look at Maka couldn't help admit that he was extremely good-looking.

But she shook those thoughts away, she couldn't fall for anyone else. She'd promised. "This is Soul, I brought him out here because he needed a job. He's a hard worker and since we need another worker I thought he could replace Armando." Maka made a face at the name, Armando had been a worker at Angel's Grove up until a month ago, when he had been caught trying to have his way with one of the maids. Maka had banished him from the ranch, and had given a speech regarding any other disgusting activities along those lines. No one had ever seen the 'Boss Lady' so angry before, it had been one of the times anyone had seen any other emotion. Maka looked at the man next to Black Star "All right, you can show him the ropes. If I see he can handle the work he can stay." Maka looked to Black Star "And make sure he keeps his hands to himself." the blue haired man nodded while the albino raised a brow in confusion. "Maka?" came a voice to the right and the three looked to see a tall, slightly muscled, pale skinned man, ebony colored eyes focused solely on forest green ones. "Asura" Maka spit out venemously Black Star stepped in front of Maka tense, fists clenched, looking ready for a fight. Maka put a hand on his elbow looking around him to see Asura "What do you need?" she asked "We need to talk, about the proposition I asked you to consider." he responded arms crossed over his chest, he eyed Black Star warily. Maka sighed "I already gave you my answer, I will never marry you. Not after what you did and even if it hadn't happened I would never consider you for a husband." Black Star looked down at her a questioning look in his eyes she met his gaze and gave a silent _I'll tell you later. _"Black Star please show Soul around the ranch, and get him set up in the worker's quarters." "But Maka..." he looked at her, she cut him off "I can handle myself. And could you saddle up my horse?" Sighing he nodded and motioned for Soul to follow him.

Maka turned to Asura, "How many times do I have to tell you that I will never be your wife?" she asked. He looked at her "It doesn't matter how many times you do, I won't stop until your mine. And believe me it will be one way or another. That's a promise." Maka didn't like his tone much less the way he said _another._ What exactly did that mean? Maka scoffed and turned to walk away "You can try, but you won't succeed." she bit out as she walked away. "_That's where your wrong, sweetie_." Asura whispered and went after her. Maka had made it to the corral where the horses were kept at times. She could see Black Star and the new guy Soul leaning against the fence surrounding the area and walked towards them, her horse was saddled and ready for her to go. "Maka!" she heard Asura call her, she ignored him "Maka!" his voice was much closer now but she still chose to ignore him. Suddenly fingers wrapped around her elbow and whirled her around. "I wasn't done talking to you." Asura growled she yanked her elbow to get away from his grasp but he kept a firm grip "But I was" Maka growled back. "I'm making you mine one way or the other Maka, you can't get rid of me that easily." He looked deep into the emerald eyes glaring at him, yanking slightly he pulled her towards him pressing her against him and holding her in place by her waist. She squirmed and pushed against his chest to no avail, shock coursed through her as his lips met hers in a rough fumble of lips. Anger made her blood boil and gave her the strength to pull her head back and butt him in the nose. He let go of her to stop the blood flow cursing under his breath, Maka turned and made her way to Black Star and Soul who had watched the scene play out in anger and shock.

Maka slid a foot into the foot hold on the saddle and climbed on. Black Star handed her the reign and Maka looked at him gratefully. With a small command Maka rode out of the corral and headed to her favorite spot. She was still within earshot as she heard Asura's last words "Your mine, Maka!"

_**A/N: So here's another chapter! I'm not sure how well I did, but I tried! I've been trying to update all my stories at the same time. Honestly, this chapter came out a little different than my original idea. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, or favorited this story. And any of my others as well. :) It makes my day! Well until next time :p**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

The three men watched as the young woman rode out of sight. Black Star turned to Asura, "You're stupid if you think Maka would ever marry you." The ebony haired man snarled "That is none of your concern, she will be mine. One way or another, she'll be mine." Asura turned on his heel and walked away. Black Star laughed at the angry foreman before turning to Soul who was still looking to where Maka had rode off to. "What do you think of the ranch?" he asked the albino. "It's pretty big, the work isn't bad at all." he responded, Black Star nodded "The boss lady isn't bad either, but she won't talk to the workers much except for me." "What's wrong with the workers?" Soul asked "It's not so much the workers as the fact that she just can't stand men." Soul furrowed snowy white brows "Why is that?" "A few years ago, Maka fell for a worker here at the ranch. Her Father forbade her to have anything to do with him, but Maka didn't listen, and one day they were going to run away together. But her old man and the foreman stopped them. They beat up Hiro, the worker, and then killed him. After that Maka became distant, she wasn't herself anymore. But before that her Dad, the previous owner, had cheated on her Mom constantly and Maka lost all hope in love until she met Hiro of course, but that didn't end well. Now she tries to stay away from guys and relationships." Soul nodded thoughtfully " That's harsh." Black Star nodded once again "Sure is, but now the foreman has the hots for her. And though Maka has told him again and again that she won't have shit to do with him, he won't listen. He even confessed to her at the New Year's party we held a few months ago." Soul shook his head in disbelief "Wow, she's been through some shit." he said looking to where the blonde haired woman disappeared.

Maka rode down to her favorite spot, taking the dirt road from the ranch to the watering hole. It was actually like a pond, secluded in a thinning of trees a few miles away from the ranch. It was a calming spot that she used for escape, the crystal clear water was cool enough to help beat the intense heat that day, but she also needed to calm the burning fury flared inside her. She was a couple miles away when her horse reared back in fright releasing a terrified whine, Maka cooed and petted him to calm him but no matter what she did the frightened horse would not be still. Maka was afraid he would fling her off at some point, she tried to see what was causing him to react this way, when she heard a rattling noise in front of the horse. Maka's eyes widened in realization and fear seeped into her bones, she could now make out the distinct shape of brown coils as the tip shook in warning, filling the hot air with the same rattling sound emanated a few seconds ago. The rattlesnake hissed again and the horse pranced in panic, Maka tried to soothe the horse or at the very least get it away from the snake, but nothing worked. Suddenly, the snake made to strike and the horse reared back Maka tried to hold on to the reigns but the surprise outweighed her and she was thrown off the horse. A sickening _THWACK_! was made as her head connected with a rock on the dirt road. Maka looked at the sky as darkness descended on her.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was now turning into dusk, the sun making its way across the sky. It was almost time to call in the workers from the fields and such. Tsubaki, scuttled around the kitchen preparing dinner for everyone. She hummed a cheerful tune as she stirred the pot on the stove. Pretty soon everything was done and set on the table ready to fill hungry stomachs. She sighed contently and made her way to the front of the woker's housing quarters. She cauhgt one of the workers on hi way to the stables. "Mark? Can you please let everyone know dinner is ready?" she asked nicely. The worker, Mark, smiled "Of course Miss. Nakatsukasa, right away!" he shuffled off hollering at the tops of his lungs. Tsubaki smiled shaking her head, she went back inside to wait for the men to come in.

Tripping and stumbling the men filed in loud conversations, hoots and hollers filled the dining room in the rancher's quarters. They washed their hands, waiting by the restroom in a single line. When they finished they sat down to eat and Tsubaki watched in amusement and motherly happiness. After they had been seated and served, she took her seat next to Black Star as always. "Tsubaki, meet Soul he's new I brought him in today." Black Star said in between huge bites of his dinner. Tsubaki shook her head at his manners but turned to the albino on Black Star's other side. "Nice to meet you Soul. I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, the cook." She smiled warmly at the new ranch hand and he in turn nodded politely,"It's nice to meet you too ." The raven-haired woman laughed "Please, call me Tsubaki." Soul smiled "Ok, Tsubaki." She smiled once again and turned to eat her dinner, when something caught her eye. She frowned in concern, _where was Maka?_ She nudged Black Star "Hey Star?" she asked tone laced with worry. Said male grunted in response "Where's Maka? She never misses dinner." Black Star stopped stuffing his face and looked at the empty chair at the head of the table to his right, past Soul. He raised a blue eyebrow in puzzlement "Hey you're right! She left on her horse earlier today, matter o'fact I haven't seen her or her horse since then." he set down his spoon.

Maka **always** came to dinner she never missed it, except those months a few years ago when Hiro's death affected her, other than that she always came to eat with them, she didn't have much of a choice since she knew Black Star would just put her over his shoulder and **force** her to go anyway._Had something happened?_ He looked at the table behind them and saw Asura talking with another ranch hand. Well at least he was here, that was one weight off his chest. "How long ago was that?" Tsubaki asked voice on the edge of panic. "I'm not sure around noon or so." he responded. "She's been gone for 6 hours!" The cook hissed appalled. Black Star swore loudly catching the attention of everyone. He stood up and shouted "The boss lady has been missing for 6 hours now! Everyone is to go and help look for her!" There was a storm of swearing and scraping chairs as the men scuttled out the door. "Tsubaki, stay here in case she comes back, let the rest of the girls know to look out for her." Black Star instructed. Tsubaki nodded close to tears.

"Soul, come with me I know where she might have gone." The red-eyed man nodded, with that they ran out the door and to the stables. Reaching them they saddled two horses, galloping out as soon as they were done. "Where we headed?" Soul asked riding abreast the blue haired man. "She usually goes to a pond a few miles from here, it's her sanctuary." Black Star replied. Soul made a thoughtful humming noise. Black Star hoped he was right, he wouldn't forgive himself if he was wrong if she was in danger. Speaking of danger _where the hell had Asura rode off to?_ _Shit! _He'd been so worried about Maka he had forgotten all about the black haired foreman. He cursed out loud earning a quizzical look from the serrated toothed male next to him. "I forgot to see where Asura went! If he gets to her first there's no telling what he'll do!" a bewildered look came over Soul and he urged his horse to go faster, Black Star hot on his heels.

They were a few miles away from their destination when Soul heard the unmistakeable whine of a horse. "Black Star! I hear a horse!" He exclaimed looking ahead for the cause of the noise. "There!" Black Star shouted pointing to the left, a few feet away was a tan Palomino grzing, flipping it's tail this way and that. "That's Maka's horse." Black Star stated concern clear in his tone. Soul had a very bad feeling in his gut. "Maka?!" Black Star's shout startled him he saw the tanned man stop his horse and jump down, he pulled up alongside the horse and got down. He ran behind the blunette as he made his to what he saw. Black Star dropped down to his knees next to Maka's seemingly sleeping form."Maka? Wake up." He grabbed her shoulder and turned her on her back "Shit! Maka!" he grew alarmed at the dried blood on her forehed, the red seeping into the dirt under her head. "We gotta get her back quickly." Soul said beside him. He nodded quickly, scooping Maka' limp form in his arms and headed to his horse. "Here I'll take her, get her horse." Soul said rushing past him and jumping on his horse. Black Star carefully handed Maka to him and Soul secured her in his arms, turning his horse in the direction they had come from. "Go! I'll meet you at the ranch!" Black Star said turning to go after the riderless horse. Nodding Soul took off like a shot towards Angel's Grove. Black Star watched as the albino galloped of leaving a trail of dust in his wake. _Maka, please be ok _he pleaded, his heart heavy_ You've always been a warrior, don't give up now!_


End file.
